


Will You Move In With Me?

by chickenstriptakesatrip



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenstriptakesatrip/pseuds/chickenstriptakesatrip
Summary: An alternative universe in which Jack Wright never went missing





	Will You Move In With Me?

"We're live in 5, 4, 3, 2..." Jack Wright pointed at Sammy and Ben, queuing for them to begin their nightly show. 

Sammy gave Jack a glance as they started the intro, mouthing something he couldn't quite make out. However, he could only assume it was something cute, or hot, or even sexy. Lord knows. 

He watched his boyfriend and best friend welcome their listeners, lightly drumming his fingers on the table in front of him. Jack leaned back in his chair, listening to the pair talk up a storm. It would forever be a mystery to him as to how those two were so upbeat at such an uncanny hour. Jack always found himself close to dosing off nearly every night. Not because he didn't enjoy the shows, as a matter of fact, he enjoyed them greatly, however he was undeniably a morning person, making these late night shifts nearly unbearable.

Nearly. He had a certain someone to entertain him during breaks. 

Said entertainment was a plethora of things, some of which would definitely count as unprofessional, and could land him in trouble for certain. 

Jack perked up once he heard some commercials play, and immediately went over to his boyfriend in the break room, placing a kiss on his forehead. 

"Great show tonight," he whispered, "really funny." He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, kissing his forehead once again. 

Sammy let outa laugh. "You were nearly asleep during the entire first half. I saw you!" He joked. 

"I was still listening, I promise!" Jacked defended. 

"I know, you always do." Sammy said, leaning in to kiss him.

Jack gladly accepted, returning the kiss. 

"I gotta get back," Sammy sighed. "How about we go to Rose's after the show?" 

Jack yawned in response. "Please. I'm in dire need for coffee." 

The rest of the show went by fairly quickly, Jack managing to stay awake throughout the entire show. Somehow. He still didn't exactly know how he did it, but regardless, he did. 

The pair offered for Ben and Emily to come with them, but Emily was down with a fever, and he didn't want to disturb her, especially at this hour. 

And so the couple drove to Rose's alone, holding hands on the car ride there. They still loved to do that, even though they both agreed it was "so high school" of them. But they didn't care. 

Jack pulled into the parking lot and parked his car. He turned to Sammy, taking out s small, shiny object from his coat pocket. A set of keys. “Sammy,” he began. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

Sammy eyed the keys, already feeling his stomach flutter with excitement. 

“Will you move in with me?”

He broke into the biggest smile humanly possible. “Of course I will!” 

And then Sammy kissed him. Because they were living together now. And that meant he could do that whenever he wanted. In their apartment. That they shared. And what he wanted right now was to do exactly that. 

“I think we have some things to talk about at breakfast.” Jack laughed, getting out of the car. 

“Yeah,” Sammy agreed. “I think we do.”


End file.
